Wish I was Your Lover
by SassQueen57
Summary: His words hit me like a brick againest a wall of glass."The one thing that I learned in life is be friendly to everyone but trust no one". Those words were so true,but could anything help me at this point or was I a lost cause? ALL HUMAN.
1. Chapter 1

" Bella, where are you?" , called my father.

I had to hide my black eye from him because if he seen it he would ask questions and then he might investagate James, which would put me in the grave.

After putting a ton of foundation on, I called out, "I'm in the bedroom".

My father was a non-judgemental man, but even he was disappointed in my choice of a boyfriend and an apartment. The apartment didn't hurt me expect when the roof leaked, but my boyfriend was another story. He abuses be physically, in every way, and mentally. Usually I was a strong person, but it was like James was an animal of some sort.

It all started when I was in high school and after school, I worked in the local bookstore. James was a land developer, who was twenty one at the time and he was a regular at the bookstore because he is an avid reader. At the time he was developing the new mall, it was the first one we had besides the few outlet stores in Port Angeles. He was charming and eventually asked me out to dinner and I of course said yes because no man has ever even looked at me. After a while, I experianced all my firsts with James. But he took one thing from me that I wasn't ready to give until marriage. Yes he raped me, Bella Swan. If only people knew...

"Dad, not that I'm not happy that your here, what do you want?", I said very annoyed.

"Where is James, first of all?", he asked.

"He is at the work, why?"

Me and James had moved in together short after the incident, but I had tried to forgive him. But I was no longer in love with him. He didn't make me happy any more. I stayed for fear of my life and my father's.

Renee died six months ago, someone broke into her house and opened fire. whoever it was they were smart enough to live no evidence. Not even a trace of DNA. And her body was so mangled that you couldn't even tell that it was her. She looked like a complete different person.

"Well I got a call from Jimmy in Port Angeles police station and he told me that he seen James with some red headed girl and they were holding hands. So I wanted to tell you that you should watch your back, Bells. I would hate for you to have your heart broken.", Charlie expressed.

What heart? What red head? It really didn't bother me that he could have cheated, but it bothered me that he still made me stay here. He didn't even let me work. The excuse that he gave my dad is that he has enough money that I should just take care of the house. The real reason: he didn't want to risk someone seeing me with a black and blue and he was also scared that I would tell someone what he does to me. When was he in Port Angeles? Oh yeah last week, he had a new land that needed to be aproved.

"Don't worry dad, James and I are doing great and as for the red head, I don't know any red head maybe she is family or something. There is nothing worry about", I told him, trying to sound convincing. He seemed to buy it.

He was now walking to the door as he said,"Bella, I love you with all my heart and I just want you to watch yourself. the one thing that I learned in life is be friendly to everyone but trust no one. Everyone is possible of everything. I would hate for my work to be involving you. But anyway I gotta go to the station, I love you."

His words hit me like a ton of bricks againest a wall of glass. They were so true,but could anything help me at this point? We'll have to see and find out.

Charlie pulled out of the driveway and a new car pulled in five minutes later. Hell was about to begin...


	2. Miracle

Footsteps were all I heard as James unlocked the door to the tiny apartment, that I was forced to call home. Maybe he would be easy on you today and not beat you so bad, I small voice inside my head told me, but my gut knew otherwise.

"Where is my bitch", James called out refering to me.

"In the kitchen, sweetheart.", I was also forcused to cook, clean, and forced to do whatever he wanted because if not bad things occur...

I wasn't allowed to eat what I made and I wasn't allowed to eat with him because he had said,"you don't deserve to eat with your master".

I might be twenty years old but I was so skinny that I could pass off as a fourteen year old. That was only my body, my face looked drained like it had no blood. So fragile like a china doll, except they are pretty and my face looks like I'm fourty. Don't forget all the brusies and scars...

James was twenty three almost twenty four, in three months. And as much as I hated him, he was a good looking man all build and manly.

I made James chicken with scallops which was his favorite so maybe he would go easy on me, for once.

"What have you done today, bitch, the house is a mess!"

He came closer to me and said, "I thought I made it clear that you be a good _little_ housewife and do _anything_ that I desire."

He was in my face now and then he spit, in my eye.

Then he went back to sit at the table and eat his dinner. While he was in the middle of a bite of food, he got up and grabbed my neck and had me pinned againest the wall. He started banging it very abruptly and then he, finally, let me breathe.

"My dinner was cold."

He went to the bedroom and then he called out:"bitch".

"Listen, babe, I bought you something today that can be used for _both_ of us.

He then held out a bag from _**La Perla**_. I knew that was trouble in the bag.

But I had to do whatever he said, so here goes my pride...

So I went into the bathroom changes into the nightgown, if you could even call it that. It barely covered my ass and it was sheer so everything could show through. Also I had another issue with the piece of cloth which was a had my monthly, not that James cared as long as he got what he wanted out of it, he was happy.

As I opened the door as slow as possible, I noticed that James was no longer on the bed...

I stepped out of the bathroom and _thump._ I was pinned againest the ground, not even fighting because there was no point.

James was groping my breast while he was completely nude. Then the next minute, he was pointing his erect thingy in my face and said, "Open up". So I opened my mouth and started sucking and licking. It wasn't plesent at all.

After that nightmare was finished, he removed the piece of cloth that felt glued to my body and he was thrust into me like he was glass againest me, a feather. He kept thrusting into me until he got his own selfish pleasure out of me. Exposing me in every animalistic way possible. Forcing me to be subjected to it.

Then he grabbed my arm and threw me acroos the room, I had hit the wooden dresser and I could feel something tingling my arm, I looked down and sawa blood and splinters in my arm. From the excruciating pain I felt in my left leg, I think that it is broken.

Oh great... James started walking over to me and he had a black metal object in his hand and he started hitting me with it. I smellled something burning! Was it me or the meatl rod? I probably had ten bruises by the time he was done.

Now I was being dragged into the bathroom, where I was thrown into the mirror door and the mirror broke. I had pieces of glass enbeded into my body. I was completing dull before I spilled into an unconscious state.

I needed I miracle...


End file.
